Emotion
by NotSoAwesomeFaise
Summary: Vergil's back, and Dante knows why... Or does he? T for violence, oneshot, VergilxDante. R&R!


**I hate myself for this story. I gave Vergil emotion D: Oh, whatever. I hope you guys enjoy and please R&R!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

It was just like his brother to do something like this; make a huge fucking entrance and interrupt his nap. And it didn't help that his brother was supposed to be _dead_. Oh, but no, he just wouldn't stay dead...or maybe it was that he _couldn't_ stay dead.

He didn't really care either way as the contents of his desk were sent brutally crashing down onto the floor, and the magazine that was covering his face was cut into by a katana blade, leaving a small line of blood down the middle of his face.

But that wasn't had what woken him up. It was the demonic presence he felt about a mile away, but he had just assumed it was Trish; although, the demonic presence he usually felt with her was a lot stronger than this one, like it was a half or low level demon, and not a full blood or higher up demon, like Trish was.

But he didn't have time to ponder over this as he toppled out of his chair, hitting his head against the wall and causing an array of posters of skimpily dressed woman on top of him, along with a sword falling beside his left arm, cutting into the flesh and bone slightly.

Wincing he stood and grabbed the blade that had injured his arm that his demon blood rushed to heal. He also reached for his twin handguns – Ebony and Ivory – before he stood up to face his brother. "At least you have enough emotion in your cold heart to let me get my weapons. Thanks, bro, I appreciate it."

His brother said nothing. His holding the katana – which wasn't his own, for he had lost that years ago – outstretched. "You know what I came here for," he said, his voice a mix of annoyance and amusement – if that combination was even possible.

"Since I have a feeling there's gonna be some epic fight between us, why don't we take this to the alleyways? If one of us were to die, I don't want Trish, Lady, or Patty to wonder what the fuck happened. Then I can tell you all about Yamato and Perfect, Vergil."

"And why do I care if they 'wonder what the fuck happened' when they find your dead body in front of your foul smelling desk, Dante?" Vergil asked, but turned towards the door anyway. "I can find a good spot where no one who is of importance to you will find you rotting away."

"Right..." Dante said, his eyes on his brother's back as he walked out the door. Reluctantly, he followed his twin. "When I said 'take this to the alleyways', I meant just behind the building."

Vergil said nothing, but kept turned, his glowing azure eyes scanning the area. "I think this is good enough," he said.

"The alleys behind Freddy's Bar...nice," Dante said sarcastically, looking at his surroundings. "So, you or me first? Or should we just charge at each other?" He let out a small chuckle. "Right," he added after a moment, "just like how we used to?"

"First, brother, to make this less painful on both of us...I must ask: Where is Perfect and Yamato?"

"I knew you were gonna ask this." Dante shook his head. "It's just so typical of you," he said, sighing. "It was funny of me to think you'd actually come back because you missed me... Well, anyways, I don't have them. Hell, I don't even have my half of Perfect. I gave it to someone who needed it more. As for Yamato, well... I gave it to some kid who looks like us. But he's too young to be dad's and too old to be one of ours... Unless you went around and raped some chick when we were thirteen. I actually wouldn't put you above doing that."

Dante saw Vergil's free hand ball into a fist. A self-satisfied smirk formed over the younger's lips. "You're telling me...you don't have the Perfect Amulet? I could see you not having my Yamato...but _Perfect_?" Vergil seemed to have went into shock over the news. "And Yamato...you gave it to a kid....?"

Vergil trembled with rage. "I'll...I'll kill you, Dante!" And he charged.

–

Their swords clashed with a _klang_, an array of sparks went flying as the metal of the two blades met.

Dante jumped back and pulled out Ivory. He aimed at Vergil's chest and shoot.

The shoots rang against the wall, missing Vergil, for he had teleported behind Dante.

An arm seized around Dante's neck. "Got you," Vergil whispered, holding the katana at Dante's throat. "Winner takes all, isn't that right, dear brother?"

"Fuck you," Dante gasped, his hands clawing at Vergil's arms. "I'm not going to let you kill me, you bastard!"

"Oh no, Dante. I wasn't going to kill you first; I was going to torture you. I wanted you to know what the years I've spent in hell were like. You have no idea how many ideas I called out for you to help me. But it was useless. No one in our family ever cared for me; Mother only loved you. That's why she sacrificed me to save you, right?"

Dante didn't say a word as the blade of the katana pressed lightly against his neck. _He's talking nonsense. But that doesn't matter, I gotta think fast._

Vergil still rambled on about how much more their mother loved Dante over him. "...she wouldn't have done something like that for me...for the 'bad' son, would - " he took a sharp intake of air when Dante's elbow collided with his stomach, making his grip around his twin's neck loosen.

Dante slid from Vergil's grip.

As Vergil gasped for breath, Dante swung the sword at him, successfully sending Vergil flying into a wall.

He tried to get up, but Dante placed a foot on the side of his head, keeping him pinned to the ground.

"This fight was a lot easier than I expected," Dante said, pointing Ivory as Vergil's temple. He placed the sword on his back and bent down, – his foot still on the sides of Vergil's head – picking up Vergil's katana. "Not a very nice sword, is it?"

Placing Ivory in her holster, Dante grabbed Vergil by his collar and pushed him against the stone wall, the katana held firmly in his hand.

Vergil stared with cold eyes. "If you're going to kill me, then do it!" he shouted. "You know you'd be much happier if I were dead!"

"You're right, I would be..." Dante said, placing the tip of the katana at Vergil's abdomen.

"Then stop standing there! If you're going to kill me - "

Dante had pushed the katana into his brother's gut with as much force as he could muster. Vergil's lips were parted slightly, gasping for air, blood bubbles popping on his lips. Dante grabbed the hilt tighter and twisted. A scream ripped from Vergil's throat before his eyes went blank.

Dante pulled the blade out and let go of Vergil's collar. The elder of the two crumpled to the ground, blood seeping from his stomach.

Dante dropped the katana, and just stood there, looking as Vergil.

Vergil's finger twitched. Dante turned to leave.

"I hate you," Dante spat.

_"I...love...you..."_

And he froze in his tracks.

* * *

**Did you like it? Drop a review and let me know!**


End file.
